


Nothing Between You and I

by Eliza



Series: Stages of Love (Spring '06) [1]
Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-05
Updated: 2006-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stages of Love: #1-Attraction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Between You and I

Konzen had heard the whispers. Considering the effort he usually took to avoid the tiresome gossip that drove the rest of heaven, the fact these reached his ears was enough to prompt him to bring them to Tenpou's attention. His friend smiled. Konzen wondered if Tenpou was less amused by the question itself than by his asking it.

"I can think of less appealing rumours to be tied to. At least, Kenren is interesting," Tenpou said. "He knows how to enjoy life as it is. It's a skill I envy sometimes, but don't seem to have the motivation to cultivate. Yet he doesn't chide me on my methods of avoidance." The smile changed, smaller on the lips, but growing in Tenpou's eyes. "Except when he can't find an empty chair in my office. Even then, his actions say more than his words."

Tenpou had changed since becoming the adjutant to General Kenren. He went into the field less, but he also spent less time with his books. It no longer surprised Konzen to see his friend walking the grounds, not quite aimlessly, but not as if he had somewhere to go either. He'd also come to count on Tenpou's visits, now more frequent and regular, to break the monotony of his days. That this could be the influence of that careless menace did not sit well.

Neither did the remembered weight of Kenren's arm draped over his shoulders.

"Although," Tenpou said, casually tapping a cigarette out of his pack, "his words shouldn't be discounted."

"Considering the number he likes to spout, they're hard to ignore."

The only thing that needs to be hard is _that_ thing. Kenren's words slipped though Konzen's mind as easily as they'd slid into his ear the first time he heard them. The over-confident idiot had dared touch him then as well. Idiot!

"Does it bother you?" Tenpou asked, his direct words and gaze drawing Konzen back to the purpose of the conversation.

Yes! But there was no reason it should; Konzen chose the answer he wanted to be true, "As long as it doesn't interfere with me, it's none of my business."

"That's what I thought you'd say." Tenpou hid another smile behind the action of lighting his cigarette, and Konzen recognized the corner he'd backed into. Fortunately, the corner had a door, so he headed toward it.

"Then nothing else needs to be said."

As he pulled open the door, Tenpou called softly, "But if there ever is, you will say it to me, won't you?"

Konzen looked over his shoulder just enough to see Tenpou apparently studying the tip of his cigarette. He couldn't make the painful stroke–there was a reason he wasn't a soldier–so he nodded once and continued out the door, vowing never to speak of this to Tenpou again. To the moron that started this mess, he had a great number of things to say. The hard part would be finding a moment without either of their current shadows attached.


End file.
